


（OOC） kssn BDay

by Fn_0807



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, μ's seiyuu RPF, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fn_0807/pseuds/Fn_0807
Summary: 因為想到ほろよい所以莫名其妙寫出來的腦洞幼稚園文筆很沒頭沒尾寫來純粹是因為我不想畫圖√
Relationships: JolKs, Kusuda Aina/Nanjou Yoshino, ジョルくす, 楠條
Kudos: 3





	（OOC） kssn BDay

**Author's Note:**

> 因為想到ほろよい所以莫名其妙寫出來的腦洞  
> 幼稚園文筆  
> 很沒頭沒尾  
> 寫來純粹是因為我不想畫圖√

【1/30】   
南條愛乃因為要準備fripSide的演唱會，不能一起渡過生日。 

這是楠田最近聽到最令人煩躁的消息了。 

兩星期前用line邀請對方來觀看自己會出演的舞台劇，才得知對方沒打算延期或者取消演唱會，最近忙於彩排準備。 

就算工作很重要，在這麼大規模的會場裏開演唱會還是太危險了吧？ 

不過自己也說服不了南條這個工作狂，碎念了幾句要對方小心身體，抱怨了幾下對方不能來看自己的舞台劇後，兩人也沒再繼續這話題了。 

可是現在問了才得知南條連自己生日也忙得沒辦法來一起渡過，光是中午約出來見面喝茶也沒辦法…… 

雖然是很幼稚的理由，可是還是忍不住跟對方賭氣，敷衍回應了南條的道歉後就靜音了對方的line。 

【2/1】 

在aina部屋錄製結束後，楠田買晚餐回家的路上又想起了前兩天跟南條的對話。 

自己上一次跟南條見面已經是上年十月的事了。 

原本期待新年能一起去初詣的，也因為疫情的關係，擔心神社人太多而放棄了這念頭。   
原本期待生日能夠兩人約出來的，結果也因為南條要工作的關係沒辦法見面。 

自己也能夠理解想要跟粉絲見面的心情，可是比起粉絲，自己更想跟南條見面。 

難道南條不是這樣想的嗎……？ 

比起自己，原來工作更重要嗎？ 

負面想法又開始出現了。

明知道南條絕對很看重自己，可是還是忍不住一直往這方面想。 

楠田這樣胡思亂想著，在便利店隨便抓了罐酒，買了便當，就回到停車場開車回家了。 

自己的酒量沒南條說的那麼差，一兩罐不會影響明天的舞台劇表現的吧。 

—— 

楠田回到家後看清楚自己拿了什麼酒，差點沒忍住直接把酒扔進垃圾桶。 

「ほろよい 白ぶどう」 

好拿不拿居然拿到了南條配音的酒了嗎？ 

楠田覺得自己剛才在生放送裏閱讀來信的好心情是徹底沒了，把酒扔回桌上，準備拿便當去加熱。 

那麼吃完便當之後要做些什麼？  
splatoon跟ff14都有機會碰到南條、 

「——」

刺耳的手機鈴聲打斷了楠田的思緒。 

正常哪會有人晚上十點打電話過來的？！ 

楠田伸手進袋子裏按了下音量鍵讓手機鈴聲停下，拿著便當進了廚房。 

「——」 

楠田剛關上微波爐門，手機鈴聲又響起了。 

心情糟糕到極點的楠田覺得自己沒精力也沒耐心跟任何人講話。離開了廚房向袋子走去，打算直接把手機關機。 

楠田從袋子裏翻出了手機，看到上面的名字。 

「南條愛乃」 

楠田接通了電話。 

「kssn你沒事吧？！！」 

「南條桑你大晚上打電話過來就只為了問我莫名其妙的問題嗎？」 

「不是、因為kssn又不回覆我line又不接電話，擔心你是不是回家路上遇到什麼事……。」 

「……。我只是剛好沒看手機而已……。」 

「沒事就好——啊啊這不是重點！那個，kssn你在家對吧？」 

「嗯，剛到家沒多久。」 

「那就好，那幫我開一下門。」 

……？ 

楠田打開了門，看見戴著鴨舌帽跟口罩，衣服一身黑的南條愛乃拿著蛋糕站在面前。 

「kssn生日快樂。」 

南條看見楠田之後眼神就亮了起來，楠田甚至覺得自己能看到南條像是有尾巴在後面拼命地晃。 

「南……、南條桑你這樣的打扮還真不擔心有人把你當可疑人物跑去報警啊……。」 

「嗯……萬一真發生這種事，到時候kssn也會來救我幫我解釋的吧？」 

楠田翻了下白眼，假裝要關門把南條關在門外。 

「等等啦kssn！」 

南條整個人靠著門用力往裏推，不讓楠田把門關上。 

「不要生氣嘛……我在彩排完已經是全速去買蛋糕趕過來找你——」 

楠田突然把門打開，失去重心的南條差點往前跌倒在地上。 

「進來了啦……。」 

—— 

楠田回到了廚房裏拿自己的便當。

南條走到客廳把蛋糕放到桌上時，留意到跌在地上還沒開的酒罐。 

在南條洗完手回到客廳時，楠田已經坐在了沙發上，地上的酒罐也已經不見了。楠田沒有看向南條，一直低著頭，手像是很緊張一樣攥著衣角。 

南條坐到楠田的旁邊，剛準備開口為不能早點來慶祝生日的事道歉時，聽見了對方帶著愧疚的小聲嘟囔。 

「明明不用特意趕過來也可以的……南醬這麼忙碌還要來應付我……」 

南條伸手把對方的頭髮繞到耳後，另一隻手撫上楠田的臉，把對方的臉轉向自己，跟自己對視。

南條輕吻對方的嘴唇，露出了溫柔的笑容。 

「因為我想見kssn，所以就來了。才不是在勉強自己應付你啊。」


End file.
